1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a negative electrode for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-055049 (JP 2013-055049 A) discloses a method of composite particles for an electrode, the method including: a step of preparing a slurry by dispersing an electrode active material, a binder, and an antioxidant in water; and a step of spray-drying the slurry to be granulated.
Composite particles obtained by mixing an electrode active material and a binder with an additive (in JP 2013-055049 A, an antioxidant) are known. In the related art, it is known that, as long as an additive is present, an effect corresponding to the abundance thereof can be exhibited. However, according to the present study by the present inventors, an additive, which exhibits its effect by arranging the additive to have a specific arrangement in composite particles, has been found.